Epik High - Encore
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '막을 올리며 (Encore)right|200px *'Artista: 'Epik High *'Álbum: '''Shoebox *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Hip-Hop, Rap *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2014 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. burhaenggwa haengbogui aseuraseurhan taenggo. nae sarmi poetry. nan summan swieodo raengbo. jugeul gosaengdo jeulgimyeon da yeohaeng. jiogeseo bonaen han cheol but I only got a tan. I'm good. I smile for my dear mama. appawa ppaedarmeun naega ulmyeon uldeon geuga boilkkabwa. And I smile for my dad. dasin nae nunmul ttaemune maeum apeuji anke. yejeoncheoreom nalji motamyeon eottae? I survived it. tteotdaga naeryeoanja ssahin geon seuteureseu anin mailliji. sesangeun malhaetji, “The show’s over." naengsowa joso, da motdeureun cheok and I came through. yeojeonhi bultaneun nae jeokdeurui hatedo nae yesurui ttaelgam. So fuck you and thank you. Curtain call. bal mite jangmi anin hwasal but I’ll never fall. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. As time goes by, hansumman swigo. eonjena haneul taseul hamyeo ttangeul chigo huhoeman hanikka nan naljido geotjido motan geon anilkka? sewori jinago nae bijeoneun gamyeon galsurok jejari georeum. gwaenchanha seoisseodo nae simjangeun neul ttwigeodeun. naman ttara ttwimyeon dwae. nae simjangmajeo meomchugi jeone. han ttae masin witgonggineun geu gureum wiro ttwineun sungando imi nakhasaneul pyeosseul ttaeyeonna? ‘yeolkkoch'i burkge pineun geol bomyeo baksu chineun geudeureun nae sarmui 3bunui 1do tteeoga. nal marhaetji, “dugo bwa, jeonbu.” uriga sichein jul algo barbadaen saekkideul da fuck you. We back. I didn’t realize that the show was over. Don't you tell me that it's over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. Look at me now. You know that I'm here to stay. I didn’t realize that the show was over. Thank you. It was nice to know ya. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. The show goes on. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. 'Español' No me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No, no me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No, no me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado El acelerado tango entre mi desgracia y mi fortuna Mi vida misma es poesía Respirar es suficiente para canalizar a Rimbaud Incluso el sufrimiento puede ser un viaje que disfrute Pasé una temporada en el infierno Pero sólo conseguí un bronceado Soy bueno Sonrío por mi querida mamá Ya que soy la viva imagen de mi papá Tengo miedo de que si lloro, ella lo vea a él llorando Y sonrío por mi papá De este modo mis lagrimas nunca volverán a romper su corazón ¿Y qué si no puedo volar como alguna vez lo hice? Sobreviví a todo eso Las subidas y bajadas no me causaron estrés, sino que me dieron kilometraje El mundo dice "El show terminó" Con las sonrisas frías y burlas Todo el mundo fingiendo que no me oye Y pase a través de eso El odio de mis enemigos todavía quema Pero sólo alimenta mi arte Así que jódete y gracias Que baje el telón Caen flechas a mis pies en lugar de rosas Pero nunca caeré No me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No, no me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No, no me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado A medida que pasa el tiempo Sólo dejo ir suspiros Siempre culpando a los cielos Golpeando el piso como lamento Quizás es por eso (Quizás es por eso) ¿Que no vole ni camine? Con el paso de los días Mi vista camina en círculos Todo es bueno Aunque mis pies se quedan quietos, mi corazón esta corriendo Sólo tengo que correr con él Antes de que se pare por completo El aire fresco que una vez respiré Arriba en la nubes ¿Fue cuando mi paracaídas ya se había abierto? Esos que miraban y aplaudieron, cuando la fiebre se elevó También tomaron un tercio de mi vida Yo dije, "Tan solo esperen y verán, todos ustedes" Para aquellos que pensaron que habíamos muerto y nos patearon cuando estábamos mal Jódanse Volvimos No me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No me digas que el show termino No, no me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado Mírame ahora. Sabes que estoy aquí para quedarme No me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado Gracias, fue bueno conocerte No, no me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado El show continua No me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No, no me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado No, no me di cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado 'Hangul' I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. 불행과 행복의 아슬아슬한 탱고. 내 삶이 poetry. 난 숨만 쉬어도 랭보. 죽을 고생도 즐기면 다 여행. 지옥에서 보낸 한 철 but I only got a tan. I'm good. I smile for my dear mama. 아빠와 빼닮은 내가 울면 울던 그가 보일까봐. And I smile for my dad. 다신 내 눈물 때문에 마음 아프지 않게. 예전처럼 날지 못하면 어때? I survived it. 떴다가 내려앉아 쌓인 건 스트레스 아닌 마일리지. 세상은 말했지, “The show’s over." 냉소와 조소, 다 못들은 척 and I came through. 여전히 불타는 내 적들의 hate도 내 예술의 땔감. So fuck you and thank you. Curtain call. 발 밑에 장미 아닌 화살 but I’ll never fall. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. As time goes by, 한숨만 쉬고. 언제나 하늘 탓을 하며 땅을 치고 후회만 하니까 난 날지도 걷지도 (난 날지도 걷지도) 못한 건 아닐까? 세월이 지나고 내 비전은 가면 갈수록 제자리 걸음. 괜찮아 서있어도 내 심장은 늘 뛰거든. 나만 따라 뛰면 돼. 내 심장마저 멈추기 전에. 한 때 마신 윗공기는 그 구름 위로 뛰는 순간도 이미 낙하산을 폈을 때였나? ‘열꽃'이 붉게 피는 걸 보며 박수 치는 그들은 내 삶의 3분의 1도 떼어가. 날 말했지, “두고 봐, 전부.” 우리가 시체인 줄 알고 밟아댄 새끼들 다 fuck you. We back. I didn’t realize that the show was over. Don't you tell me that it's over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. Look at me now. You know that I'm here to stay. I didn’t realize that the show was over. Thank you. It was nice to know ya. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. The show goes on. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. I didn’t realize that the show was over. No, I didn’t realize that the show was over. 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop